Forward osmosis is a process where water flows through a permeable membrane from a solution with relatively high water concentration (feed solution) to a solution with relatively low water concentration (draw solution). Membranes for forward osmosis, and for the related process of pressure retarded osmosis, have been under investigation for many years. However, it remains challenging to provide high water flux in combination with other desirable membrane properties, such as low solute flux, resistance to fouling, good mechanical handling properties, etc. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved membranes for forward osmosis and pressure retarded osmosis.